


Magic Touch

by fvckingavengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki using magic on the reader, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shows the reader the many wondrous things that his powers are capable of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Touch

“Friday night and you’re here, babysitting me. Says a lot about how your team values you, hm?” Loki teased from behind the thick glass of his small cell.

You rolled your eyes and leaned back in your chair, crossing your arms over your chest. “I can put your muzzle back on, you know.” The comment only made the corners of his lips turn up slightly. “Besides, I’m doing this as a favor to your brother while he tries to clean up the mess you made in Asgard.”

“If I had known I’d be in your custody, I would have done far worse damage.” He never took his eyes off of you, despite your attempt to avoid his gaze.

“Why is that, exactly?” You asked, nonchalantly picking at your nails.

“To keep him away longer.” His voice hinted that there was a smirk on his face. Still, you never met his stare.

Loki had made it clear on more than one occasion that he had an infatuation with you. You were a feisty one. He enjoyed getting you worked up just to watch your blood boil and the fire blaze behind your eyes. Your stubbornness amused him and he adored the way you didn’t give in to his bullshit.

You’d deny it until death, but you knew you felt something for the trickster as well. Pure lust was all it was, but it was still there, knocking at your core every time you heard the way your name rolled off of his tongue. Unfortunately, you were beginning to worry that he was starting to see through your facade.

“Y/N.” There it was, the twinge between your thighs. You crossed them in hopes to alleviate the pressure, but the moment you looked up at him, the feeling intensified, angry with you for trying to suppress it. “Humor me. What would you be doing if you were home right now?”

“Organizing the weapons in my arsenal.” You raised an eyebrow, which only made his smile widen.

“You mean to tell me that you aren’t the bubble bath, candles, and a glass of wine type of woman?” He asks as he pulls his own chair closer to the window before taking a seat, mirroring your position.

You pursed your lips and shrugged. “I prefer whiskey.”

“My mistake.” He held his hands up in defense before crossing them again. “So a nice drink, a warm bath, let me guess, a romance novel to indulge yourself in as well?”

His smug grin only made you want to punch it off of his face. “Why are you so interested in what I do with my nights off?”

Loki shrugged and stood up from the chair, looking up and examining his chamber. “You are aware of the powers I possess, aren’t you, Y/N?”

“To some extent, yes.” You eyed him carefully as he continued to scope out the room.

He walked as close to you as the glass would allow him and beckoned you over with his finger. Before you could roll your eyes and decline the invitation, your legs were uncrossed and you were standing, slowly closing the distance between the two of you. You knew it was under his administration.

“Allow me to demonstrate?” He asked. Asked? Loki was never one to ask permission. He always did what he wanted whether he had consent or not. You looked up into his crystal blue eyes, surprised to see a hint of softness in them. “I won’t hurt you, Y/N.” He assured. “I wouldn’t dream of causing you any harm or discomfort.”

You knew you shouldn’t —God— You definitely knew that you shouldn’t trust him. But you sighed softly and nodded, never looking away from him. In the blink of an eye, the barrier that separated him from you was gone, and you were standing in the cell with him.

It was cold. Definitely a different atmosphere from the outside of the vault. The air was thicker in here, and although it was a spacious room, you still felt a sense of panic from being confined.

“A bit claustrophobic, are you?” Loki asked knowingly, maintaining the unnatural gentleness. Again, you nodded. He held his hand out to you, making your brows knit together.

“What do you want me to do with that?” You snarked.

Loki laughed, and you were surprised at how the simple, yet foreign sound calmed your nerves. “Take it. I want to show you some of the things that I am capable of, but not at the expense of giving you an anxiety attack.”

After going back and forth between the pros and cons of accepting his request, you bit the bullet and slipped your hand into his. He instructed you to close your eyes, to which you obliged. Once again, the air shifted as well as the temperature. You could breathe much easier and your nerves faded, feeling a sense of familiarity in your surroundings. When you opened your eyes, you huffed out a laugh and dropped his hand.

“My apartment? Why’d you bring me here of all places?” You asked, slightly amused.

“I didn’t want your night to go to waste.” He shrugged. “I figured you could have a drink, take a bath, do what you wanted while I remain under your watchful eye.”

What the hell was this guy’s catch?

“Right,” You tugged him by his sleeve to follow you into your kitchen. “Well I think it’s about time for that drink.” Loki sat on a stool on the opposite side of the counter from where you stood, watching as you retrieved a bottle of Jack from your bar. He smirked as you chugged three long gulps of the amber liquid straight from the bottle. When you noticed his stare, you set the bottle down and sighed. “What?”

“You’re quite amusing, Y/N. I’ve never been so intrigued by a mortal before.” He confessed.

You let another swig of alcohol burn down your throat before making your way to your bedroom. “Would you believe me if I told you I don’t even try?” You asked over your shoulder.

Loki followed you, chuckling and shaking his head. “You see? Just like that. Do you know how many people—how many Gods and creatures fear me? My presence alone has the gnarliest of monsters quivering. And here you are, sassing back to me.”

You kicked off your shoes and peeled off your jacket before sauntering, more like stumbling, over to Loki. “Don’t feel so special. If someone’s gonna act like a cocky son of a bitch, then I’m gonna treat them like one. God or not, you’re no exception.”

“I’m strangely okay with that.” He steadied you, grinning when you looked up into his eyes. You willed yourself to look away and reach for some fresh clothes before retreating to your bathroom.

Loki leaned against the doorframe and eyed you as you turned the shower on, letting the water get warm enough for your liking. You lifted your shirt above your head and tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper, followed by your jeans.

Loki cleared his throat. “You do know I’m still here.”

You unclasped your bra and looked over your shoulder. “I’m intoxicated just enough not to care.” After discarding your bra and panties, you climbed into the shower. The curtain was sheer, but not completely see through. You were still able to make out Loki’s outline, but you knew he couldn’t see your body clearly.

“So, teleporting. That’s what you can do? Gotta say, I’m not that impressed.” You spoke as you lathered your body.

You heard him laugh and watched his figure jump up on your bathroom counter. “Darling, that’s barely scratching the surface of things that I can do.”

His sultry voice combined with the alcohol still buzzing through your veins caused you to react in a way that you hadn’t expected to. You squeezed your thighs together and bit your bottom lip, willing the feeling to go away.

“You’d be surprised by some of my abilities…” He trailed off, teasingly.

He started to speak again, but your focus was shifted by your hands flowing down your curves. It was as if they had a mind of their own, and you couldn’t stop them as they traced beneath your breasts, making you shiver. “In fact, if used correctly, my magic can give quite a lot of… pleasure.”

That small hint confirmed your suspicions that he was behind your involuntary movements. One of your hands tugged at your nipple, while the other continued south and cupped your wet heat. A whimper escaped your lips as your fingers began to move against your folds.

“Everything alright, Y/N?” He smirked through his words, enjoying the way he was taunting you.

“Goddammit, Loki…” You panted as your hips dug further into your hand. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked. You knew better than to lie to him. He’d see through it and tantalize you more.

“No.” You said behind gritted teeth, hating the fact that he had you giving into him so easily.

Loki hopped down from the counter and neared the shower, stopping just in front of the curtain. “Would you rather it be my hands caressing your body instead?”

You shut your eyes tight and moaned loudly before finally giving him an answer. “Yes.” You whimpered.

You didn’t concern yourself with questioning how Loki stripped so fast. All that mattered was the he had you pinned against the shower wall while pressing his body into yours. He interlocked your fingers with his and held your hands above your head as he kissed down your jaw. You reached for his length when it brushed against your thigh, but he stopped you.

“Please,” He whispered, resting his forehead against yours. “I’ve waited so long to feel you, pet. Allow me to satisfy you first.”

Your breath caught in your throat and your mouth gaped. How could you deny him of his request? With a nod, you granted him the permission he needed. He kept his forehead on yours, watching the way your expressions changed as he touched you. Your eyes fell shut as his thumbs swept over your nipples, much more gentle than the way his mind instructed your hands to do earlier.

He swallowed your cries of pleasure as he kissed you passionately. You relished in sounds Loki made when you tugged his bottom lip between your teeth. His hands remained gentle, but they grew hungrier with each inch they discovered.

Your hips immediately rolled against Loki’s hand as he rubbed two long fingers along your pussy. He smirked against your neck and repeated the action as he kissed his way down your body.

“Fuck,” You sighed, arching your chest up when his lips wrapped around your nipple and sucked harshly. His mouth dragged along your stomach as he kneeled before you. As he slipped a digit into your opening, he nipped at your hip bones, making you gasp.

“You make the most beautiful sounds, darling.” He praised as he pushed another finger into you. “Don’t you dare hold any of them back.” He grinned up at you before pressing his tongue against your clit roughly.

“Loki!” You groaned hoarsely, running your fingers through his long hair and gripping on to it tightly.

His warm tongue licked harsh stripes up and down your cunt as his fingers curled and scissored inside of your walls. Each time they would clamp around him, it only possessed him to work harder to get you to your orgasm.

Loki’s bright blue eyes never looked away from yours as he devoured you. It delighted him to see you in such a state of gratification. When he sucked your clit into his mouth, you knew it wouldn’t be long until you were done for.

“L-Loki, please.” You panted and pulled him up. “I wanna come with you. I wanna feel you fill me up.”

Loki stood to his feet and tilted your chin up, letting you taste yourself on his lips as he kissed you. “As you wish, my pet.”

He picked you up by the backs of your thighs and wrapped your legs around his waist. You took his cock into your hand and pumped him until he was ready to line up at your entrance.

Once his erection was buried inside of you, he dropped his head to your shoulder, enjoying the feeling of your walls already tightening around him. Loki held your hips to the wall and backed out of you.

“You like it hard, don’t you, love?” He asked, grazing his nose against yours.

You smiled and nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Make sure I’ll be able to feel it in the morning.”

With that, Loki slammed right back into you, earning a scream from the back of your throat. He moved at a relentless pace, alternating between ramming in and out of you, to rolling his hips and brushing against your g-spot.

You tried to assist as well, but each time you tried to move, he held your hips still. He wanted do to all of the work.

“Cum, my darling. I wanna feel you let go around me.” Loki cooed. He wrapped an arm around your back to keep you steady as his other hand snaked between your bodies and circled your clit with his thumb.

Your eyes shut tight as your orgasm shook it’s way through your body. You clung to Loki and let out a string of muffled cries as you buried your face in the crook of his neck. With your walls clenching and releasing harshly around him, Loki’s orgasm took him over as well. His jagged thrusts slowed as he emptied himself into you.

Carefully, Loki pulled out of you and set you on your feet. You turned the water off and dried off, handing Loki a towel so that he could do the same.

“I take it back.” You said as you got dressed. “Your powers are impressive.”

Loki smiled and kissed the top of your head. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to show them to you.”

“We better get back before Thor sees that we’re gone.” You insisted, grabbing your jacket.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I left him a note.” Loki shrugged.

No more than five seconds later, you heard pounding on your door, followed by muffled shouting. “Brother! If you touch her, I will have your head!”


End file.
